


If you wanted honesty

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Coming In Pants, Curses, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Michael likes being called baby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Luke, Truth or Dare, i dont even know, mikey can't lie and he is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wish you would be honest for once, like speak your mind. You lie too damn much,” he had said annoyed.<br/>“You and me both,” he had answered. Oh how badly he wanted to take that back now. It has been only a day and he’s not sure if this stays forever or if it’s some damn curse because he can’t fucking lie. </p><p>or where Michael can't lie and Luke likes to take advantage of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael’s life was ruined. Absolutely completely ruined. See it wasn’t that he lied a lot, he just didn’t say what was on his mind most of the time. There were little things he lied about too.  
Do you know that song? Yes.  
Do you like her? No.  
Are you homesick? No.  
Do you want this? Yes.

Okay so some things weren’t that okay to lie about but he was willing to change that if he would stop saying the first thing to come in his mind out loud every damn day. He blames Calum.  
“I just wish you would be honest for once, like speak your mind. You lie too damn much,” he had said annoyed.  
“You and me both,” he had answered. Oh how badly he wanted to take that back now. It has been only a day and he’s not sure if this stays forever or if it’s some damn curse because he can’t fucking lie. 

“How are you feeling, Michael?” Ashton teases. He gives him the deadliest look.  
Fuck you. “Horrible since I am forced to tell everybody what I think all day.” Calum snorts and Michael stares at him angrily too.  
“Stop laughing,” he complains. Calum chuckles and pats him on the back.  
“I’m sure it will be over in like a week or something, all curses leave after a while,” he says seriously. Michael groans in the palm of his hands.  
“ This is all your fault, Calum,” he mumbles.  
“So how are we gonna do interviews?” Luke asks suddenly and Michael’s eyes widen.  
“I can’t do interviews oh my god,” he says with horror in his eyes.  
“Mikey stop being a drama queen, it’s not like you have huge secrets so you’ll survive.”  
\--  
He never realised what kind of things he thought all the time until he had to say everything out loud. It’s torture. He and Luke aren’t together. They just fool around sometimes. A little often lately but they aren’t together. This curse might get in the way. Luke is wrapped up in a blanket while watching something on his laptop. He spots Michael and smiles at him.  
“Come cuddle me,” he says and opens his arms. Michael snorts.  
“You look like a burrito,” he says instead. Luke laughs and rolls himself more in the blanket.  
“You’d eat me right?” Luke teases more and Michael laughs.  
“I would,” he hears himself saying. He freezes completely and sees Luke do the same and flush.  
“What?” he asks and Michael blushes even more.  
Nothing. “I would,” he repeats and feels the embarrassment wash over him. He sees Luke grinning. 

That fucker is laughing at him.  
“Oh yeah, what else would you do?” Luke asks and wiggles his eyebrows but Michael notices that he means it too. Michael’s heart is pounding and he keeps his mouth clamped shut.  
“Or what else would you want me to do?” he says softly and it does things to him. He doesn’t need this right now.  
“Shut up! I want you to shut up,” his voice is high pitched and he stutters over the last words before storming out of the room.  
\--  
“Morning,” Ashton says loudly one morning while Michael’s eating his cereal.  
“Shut up,” he says immediately. He sees Ashton frown and he points to his head as explanation. It’s not the easiest speaking your mind when you are an asshole inside.  
“What got you so moody already?” Ashton mumbles, probably not even expecting an answer. Michael feels the words already coming and he can’t shut himself up in time.  
“I slept like shit and I miss my mom,” he says. All three boys are staring at him. Ashton’s mouth falls open a little like he didn’t expect this.  
“Stop staring at me,” he says and keeps looking at his cereal.  
“I’m sorry Mikey,” Ashton says genuinely and Michael just nods. He hates his life.  
\--  
He has been avoiding Luke a little since their last conversation. You can’t blame him though. It’s hard not to say stupid honest things when you see him. Luke seems to make this into a challenge. 

“Hey Mikey,” he says when Ashton and Calum are gone and he slides closer to him on the couch so that their legs are touching. He presses his lip softly against Michael’s neck and he lets out a tiny sound.  
“Do you wanna?” Luke asks and bites down on his neck.  
“Yes,” he moans and turns around to kiss him. Luke catches his lips and pulls him on top of him on the couch. Michael fists Luke’s hair and grinds his hips down. It’s fast most of the time. Just to relieve stress and to feel good. But Luke pushes at his shoulder’s slightly and Michael pulls off with a frown.  
“What do you want to do?” Luke whispers.  
“What?” Michael replies and kisses Luke’s neck as distraction.  
“What do you want me to do? Tell me,” he urges. It’s only now that Michael notices what he’s doing and he flushes.

Trying to keep his mouth shut he bends down again to kiss Luke but he stops him.  
“Please tell me,” Luke asks softly.  
“I want you to touch me, please touch me, I’m so hard,” he’s rambling suddenly and Luke groans and palms his crotch and rubs slowly. Michael moans loudly and his face feels hot from embarrassment.  
“You are hard, all because of me?” Luke asks and rubs faster.  
“Yeah,” Michael moans. Luke pulls him down and kisses him again.  
“Luke,” he moans and tries to pull off his pants but Luke stops him.  
“I want to take it off. Can I?” Luke asks and Michael nods and Luke quickly goes to unbutton his jeans and takes them off, leaving Michael in his boxers. He pushes his hand against his bulge again but doesn’t take any action to remove his underwear.  
“Take it off,” Michael gasps. He doesn’t know why he got so worked up suddenly. He refuses to believe it’s the talking. Luke stares up at him and squeezes his dick through the boxers.

“I can make you come like this, would you like that?” he says seriously. Michael whines loudly. Luke smiles softly.  
“Would you like that? Making a mess in your underwear?” Michael’s eyes widen when he hears himself talk again.  
“Yes,” he says and Luke groans and kisses him hard. Michael moans into the kiss and tries to push his hand between their bodies so that he can touch Luke but Luke pushes his hand away.  
“Just let me, okay?” his voice sounds wrecked while the only thing he has done is talking. Michael finds himself nodding and Luke keeps rubbing slowly over his crotch, squeezing every now and then.  
“How’s it feel?” Luke asks. Michael moans and pushes himself against his hand more.  
“Go faster,” he says. Luke chuckles but does it. Michael hides his face in Luke’s neck so he’s awkwardly hovering over Luke. He’s breathing hard and does his best to keep his moans in. He was close already. He was going to come in his pants. Fuck this is so embarrassing.  
“What’s embarrassing?” Luke asks gently. Michael again hates this curse.  
“You, making me talk,” he gasps. Luke kisses his neck gently.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. It feels good, right?” Luke whispers.

“So good,” he moans and pushes his hips into Luke’s hand.  
“You gonna come? Come all in your pants?” Luke breathes in his ear. Michael moans and scratches Luke’s arm before coming with a gasp. Luke groans in his ear and kisses his jaw.  
“Jesus you’re so hot,” Luke says and Michael reaches in Luke’s boxers to jerk him off. His underwear is sticky and his face feels hot with embarrassment and he’s not looking him in the eye. Luke comes with a loud groan and he runs his hands through Michael’s hair softly. When Michael looks at him again Luke has a lazy grin on his face which only makes him feel more embarrassed. He gets up and winces when he feels the come in his boxers.  
“I’m gonna shower,” he mumbles before walking away, ignoring Luke calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Mike,” Calum says when he wakes up and is sitting at the end of his bed.  
“Jesus, what the fuck are you doing here?” Michael swears immediately. He sees the way Calum winces.  
“Sorry,” he says softly and sits up in bed.  
“I came here to say sorry,” Calum says with a nervous smile.  
“What- for what?” he asks confusedly.  
“For you know, cursing you and shit,” Calum says with a smile. Michael snorts.  
“Well yeah, it sucks but thanks,” Michael says.  
“I love how you didn’t say it’s fine like you usually would. And then you would act all passive aggressive for days. It’s fucking annoying,” Calum confesses.

“Sorry,” Michael says with a smile.  
“Enough with sorry,” Calum says and punches his arm playfully.  
“Go shower, asshole,” Michael laughs and Calum jumps up from the bed and disappears into Michael’s shower.  
It’s all fine after that for a while. No one tries to push him to talk, they don’t have an interview for a while and he can successfully avoid Luke. Luke shoots him disappointed glances every time Michael doesn’t interact with him.  
“Mikey, talk to me,” he says and climbs in his lap.  
“No,” Michael says bluntly. Luke pouts and snuggles closer to him.  
“Luke, go away,” the fact that this is what he’s actually thinking is really sad.  
“Why won’t you talk to me?” Luke asks sadly. Michael pushes him off, leaving Luke on the couch alone.  
“Maybe because I don’t feel like being honest for once,” he snaps.  
\--  
Ashton sees him when he walks in the the kitchen for a snack. Michael ignores him and grabs a glass. His jaw hurts from anger. Everybody can fuck off with their stupid questions. He’s not answering any of them.  
“You alright?” Ashton asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“I’m horrible actually,” he says with a big smile and wants to carry on but Ashton stops him.  
“What’s wrong?” Ashton asks. He has these big concerned eyes and it makes Michael angrier than he already was.  
“Stop asking me that when you know I can’t lie. It’s fucking unfair!” he yells suddenly.  
“Why is it unfair? Because we expect you to be honest when we ask how you’re doing? Jeez what a horrible thing to do!” Ashton yells back.  
“It’s not just that,” Michael mumbles and walks away but Ashton follows him.  
“Then what?” 

“You three can make me say things I never wanted to say out loud and I can’t stop it. Do you know how fucked up it would be if everyone knew your thoughts? Some things are private but you and Luke don’t get that,” he rambles.  
“What did Luke do?” Ashton asks with a frown. Michael bites his bottom lip to stop himself from saying it.  
“I don’t want to say it,” he gets out. Ashton’s eyes widen.  
“Did he hurt you?” Michael shakes his head and groans into his hands.  
“No he wouldn’t, it’s not like that. I like him,” he tries again. Ashton still has the horrified look on his face.  
“Mikey, just tell me what he did, we can figure it out, okay?”  
“He didn’t hurt me Ash, he didn’t even do anything bad. He doesn’t know I care so much. He probably doesn’t care at all and yet I’m here like some sad emo-” he stops himself and bites on his lip and feels tears in his eyes. He cares about Luke. He’s pretty sure he has feeling for him too. He can’t tell Ashton that yet this damn curse has another idea.  
“I-, Luke and,” he stutters before Ashton pulls him into a hug. Probably for the better since he bursts out crying and this is a good excuse not to talk.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Ashton mumbles against his skin and rubs his back soothingly.  
“I hate this,” he whines between sobs.  
“I know,” Ashton says sadly.

\--  
He’s aware of the looks Calum and Ashton are giving Luke and he feels bad because of it. So he decides to let go of his stupid shame and go talk to him.  
“Hey,” he greets Luke when Luke opens the door. His whole face lights up and he smiles back.  
“Hey,” he says back and walks back to his bed and Michael joins him.  
“Cal and Ash are angry at you, sorry for that,” he begins awkwardly.  
“Are you angry at me?” Luke asks instead.  
“I’m not really angry,” he begins and looks at his hands.  
“Then what?” Luke asks. Michael bites his lip again and looks at his hands. Luke shuffles closer to him and grabs his chin and makes Michael look at him. Michael blushes and still doesn’t look him the eye.  
“Just tell me, you don’t have to try hard to be honest right now,” Luke says. 

“I was embarrassed because you know,” Michael trails off and blushes. Luke’s face softens.  
“Because of last time?” Luke asks and he nods.  
“You know if you didn’t want it, or if it made you feel bad, I’m so sorry, Michael,” Luke says and touches his back.  
“It’s not that I didn’t want it. I wanted it, you probably knew that,” he says with a blush and Luke nods and rubs his back.  
“It’s just that I want a lot of things I shouldn’t want,” Michael says and dares to look up at Luke. Who holds his gaze. His hand on his back stops.  
“Like what?” Luke breathes. They’re closer now. He can feel his breath against his skin. For a second Michael’s not sure he made the right choice but he sees Luke’s eyes travel to his lips and he just risks it then.  
“Like you,” he breathes and before he’s finished Luke cups his face and pulls him closer. Their lips are touching. They’re breathing each other in but not kissing. Michael’s heart is pounding.

“Do you want this?” Luke breathes against his lips. Michael doesn’t react before he’s kissing him. He fists his hair and groans and pulls Michael closer. He presses kisses to Luke’s neck up to his ear and to his jaw until he reaches his mouth again. Luke pushes him back on the bed until his back hits the bed. He pauses and pulls back to look at him.  
“Tell me what you wan to do, please. I want this to be good for you,” Luke says.  
“It will be, it’s you,” Michael gaps out and turns red immediately.  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” Luke says and kisses all over his face.  
“God I like you so much,” Luke says and Michael groans in response and pulls him closer so Luke’s on top of him. Luke grinds down on him and they both moan.

“God, Mikey, you were so fucking hot last time,” Luke moans into his neck. Michael flushes.  
“Take off your clothes,” Michael orders and tugs at Luke’s shirt.  
“Don’t wanna stop kissing you,” he whispers against his skin before sucking on the skin of his neck. Michael pants and pushes him away.  
“Please, I want you to touch me,” he whispers. Luke groans before pressing a harsh kiss to his mouth and he starts unbuttoning his jeans before pulling off his shirt. When he pulls off his boxers Michael swallows and Luke smirks before wrapping a hand around himself and jerking a few times.  
“Fuck,” Michael swears before he can stop himself. Luke’s smirk only widens. He’s completely naked standing in front of him while he’s still fully clothed.  
“Can I take off my clothes?” Michael asks before flushing bright red.

“Yeah, baby, want me to do it for you?” Luke asks and Michael nods heavily. Luke immediately yanks off Michael’s pants. He lowers his head until he’s at crotch level and Michael sucks in a breath. Luke presses kisses at the inside of his thighs before moving his head up so that his nose brushes Michael’s dick and he moans pathetically. Luke rubs him a few times through his boxers.  
“You want me to suck it?” Luke asks bluntly and Michael groans and nods. Luke pulls off Michael’s underwear and strokes him a few times.  
“Wait,” Michael says. Luke looks up and strokes his thigh.  
“What is it?” he asks. Michael flushes and he hides his face behind his hands. Luke crawls on top of him and kisses his hands.  
“Mikey, you don’t have to be embarrassed around me, tell me what you want,” he says softly before pulling away his hands.  
“I want you to feel good too,” he mumbles against Luke’s neck.

Luke lets out a sound and ruts against Michael’s leg in response.  
“Do that,” Michael says. Luke pushes his hips down against Michael again, slower this time and they both moan. Michael runs his hand over Luke’s back.  
“Like this? You want this?” Luke asks and does it again. Michael whines and nods. Luke goes back to kissing his neck and he speeds up his hips. Michael’s gasping and grabs Luke’s shoulders.  
“Feel good, baby?” Luke asks, slightly out of breath. Michael nods again.  
“I like it when you call me that,” he confesses.  
“You know what I like?” Luke asks and he stops to moan for a moment. His nails are digging into Michael’s hip now.  
“I like it when I make you come. Come for me baby,” he says. Michael whines and his eyes widen.  
“Oh my god, Luke,” he moans. His voice sounding high pitched and desperate.  
“Please, please,” he’s not even sure what he’s begging for but Luke seems to love it.

“Fuck, Michael. I like you so fucking much,” he says and Michael groans before coming. Luke following soon after. When Luke rolls off him, both of their stomachs are sticky and gross.  
“That was fun,” Michael says bluntly. Luke hums and closes his eyes.  
“Your stomach is all gross,” Michael points out.  
“Well why won’t you clean it, then?” Luke challenges. Michael raises his eyebrow and licks the come on Luke’s stomach slowly. Luke lets out a breathy gasp before pulling Michael up and kissing him hard.

“I like you so goddamn much,” Luke says.  
“And I thought I was the one with the honesty curse,” Michael says with a smile. Luke rolls his eyes and kisses Michael’s cheek. Michael can’t stop smiling.

\--  
Ashton and Calum seem to realise that Michael and Luke weren’t really fighting. Al though Ashton is still protective of him, he seems to accept the situation. Calum and Ashton both know something changed between Luke and Michael after the honesty curse hit him. They won’t say anything though. They can tell them when they’ve got it figured out. And when they’re ready. Or you know, when they finally stop having sex for like 2 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what did i just do.  
> idk i thought the last line was funny  
>  also i don't know yet if i want to make one more chapter or not  
> i changed my url: softandpersistent.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Calum announces and Michael gives him a look.  
“Oh let’s play truth or dare with the one who can’t lie! You’re a dick, Cal,” he chuckles. Ashton grins too.  
“You mean you lie during truth or dare?” Ashton asks.  
“Who doesn’t?” Michael says and takes a bite of his pizza. Luke smiles and pulls Michael against his chest. They’re like this lately. Being close and touchy even with Calum and Ashton in the room. Michael likes it. They’re all sitting on the ground with the TV on as background noise and pizza boxes on the floor. 

“I like this. I like hanging out with you guys,” Michael blurts out. He gave up feeling embarrassed about the nice things he said. It makes them all really happy when he says them. And it does now. Ashton grins and Calum giggles happily.  
“And I like honest Michael. So let’s do truth or dare,” Calum says.  
“Yeah, let’s do this,” Luke agrees from behind him. Michael turns around looking betrayed.  
“You fuckers, fine let’s do this. Ask me anything you want,” he says.

“Okay, who’s going first?” Calum asks excitedly.   
“You’re like a teenage girl on her first sleepover,” Ashton states and Calum punches his arm.  
“Ashton, truth or dare!” Michael shouts. Ashton frowns.  
“I’m not the one who gets forced to tell the truth, what’s the point of asking me?”  
“Why don’t you pick dare then?” Luke suggests and wiggles his eyebrows. Ashton stares at them blankly before agreeing.  
“Okay I dare you to…put ice cubes down your pants. At least 3!” Michael says and Calum starts laughing as Ashton’s eyes widen. He gets up anyway and walks to the kitchen.  
“Fine, I’ll do it!” Ashton shouts as Calum jumps up and follows him to ‘ make sure he actually does it.’ Luke absently presses a kiss to the back of Michael’s neck and Michael flushes.

“OH my god!” Ashton shrieks followed by Calum dying of laughter. Ashton has a pained expression on his face and Calum’s face is red and he’s nearly crying.  
“Fuck fuck fuck it’s so cold I fucking hate you!” Ashton swears at Michael and Michael just laughs.  
“Alright truth or dare, Luke? We’ll let Ash calm down first,” Calum suggests.   
“I am calm,” Ashton grits out as he shifts uncomfortably.   
“Okay truth,” Luke says casually.   
“What did you do to Mike last week?” Calum asks bluntly. Luke and Michael both tense.  
“You two were fighting remember?” Calum says with fake innocence. He probably knows they weren’t fighting.  
“Uhh..” Luke says dumbly and Michael’s heart pounds. Luke can lie. He should be fine.  
“It was a miscommunication actually. We weren’t actually fighting,” Luke says. Calum nods but isn’t satisfied.

“Miscommunication about what then?”  
“You can’t ask two questions in one turn!” Michael says. Calum raises his eyebrow.  
“He hasn’t even answered my first question,” Calum says with a smirk.  
“I didn’t do anything,” Luke protests weakly and both Ashton and Calum snort.  
“You’re bad at lying, hemmings. Anyways, Michael’s turn,” Ashton says and he might be fucked now.  
“Dare,” Michael says. Ashton’s lips curve into a smile and he wonders if he made the wrong choice.  
“I dare you to give Calum a lapdance,” he says.   
“What!” Calum yells and Michael can feel Luke tense. They never talked about being exclusive. Maybe they should have. He uncertainly gets up and walks towards Calum. He forces himself not to look at Luke’s reaction.   
“You really gonna do this, Mikey?” Calum asks teasingly.  
“Well, it’s a dare,” he says with fake confidence. He stands in front of Calum and holds his shoulders.  
“There’s no music,” he complains. Ashton shrugs.  
“Give it to me Michael,” Calum says and Michael rolls his eyes but lowers himself so that he’s hovering over Calum’s lap. He does what he sees the girls always do. On you know the internet, because really, he has never seen that in real life. 

He’s moving awkwardly for a while, moving his hips in circles when he feels Calum grab his hip and pull him closer with a grin.  
“You’ve done this before?” Calum asks and Michael pushes his shoulder.   
“I think we can move on now,” Luke says suddenly. Both Calum and Michael snap out of it and Michael gets off him.  
“Someone’s jealous,” Ashton murmurs. Michael looks at Luke but Luke doesn’t say anything.   
“Cal, truth or dare?” Ashton asks casually as if there isn’t weird tension in the room. Michael shuffles closer to Luke with a frown.  
“You okay?” Michael asks. Luke nods and turns around to look at him when Michael isn’t satisfied.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” he says in a soft voice and pokes Michael’s side. Michael smiles and drops his head on Luke’s shoulder.  
“Michael?” he suddenly hears and he flushes once he realizes he didn’t even hear them because he was too lost in Luke.  
“What?”   
“Truth or dare?” Ashton repeats. He doesn’t even know what Calum had to do for his truth or dare.  
“Uh, truth,” he answers absently.

Then he sees their reactions and realizes his mistakes.  
“NO, wait!” he tries but Ashton shakes his head.  
“I want some damn answers Clifford,” he says. Michael sighs.  
“Okay, shoot,” he says defeated.  
“Are you and Luke dating?” both he and Luke tense up at the question. He doesn’t know the answer. Are they? Are they just fucking?  
“I don’t know,” is what comes out of his mouth.  
“How come you don’t know? What’s going on between you two?” Calum tries. He isn’t sure if Luke could have stopped him if he tried because he’s already saying it.  
“We have sex, regularly. And you two couldn’t know and it was all fine and then I couldn’t lie anymore and it ruined it and now I don’t know what we are anymore,” he blurts out. Luke is tense next to him and they’re all quiet for a bit while Michael groans and hides his burning face in his hands.  
“Oh my god,” both he and Ashton say. Then Ashton laughs. Calum grins too.  
“Is it really that difficult? You two obviously like each other a lot more. You’re practically already dating. Jesus,” Calum complains. Luke flushes but doesn’t say anything.  
“For fuck sakes, let’s get out so they can figure out their shit. And fuck again probably, again. Yes we heard by the way,” Calum finishes leaving the other two completely embarrassed.

When they’re gone Luke stares at Michael carefully.  
“Well, that curse of you, huh?” he starts and then they both laugh. Really hard for nearly 2 minutes. When they’re done Michael crawls on top of Luke and tugs his face in his neck before giving him little kisses.  
“Are we? Are we dating?” he asks. Luke runs his hand under Michael’s shirt and hums. Michael bites down and presses his hand against Luke’s crotch softly.  
“Hmm, I have to take you on a date first,” Luke says, voice sounding strained while he tugs on Michael’s shirt. Michael lets his shirt being taken off.  
“Yeah? Where are we going?” he asks as he undoes Luke’s jeans. He rubs his hands over his bulge slowly and Luke groans.   
“I don’t know.. somewhere nice,” Luke gets out. Michael smiles and kisses his collarbones before tugging the rest of his jeans off.   
“Michael, come here,” Luke moans and pulls Michael’s face towards his and kisses him roughly. Michael lets it happen and moans into Luke’s mouth as he pulls his hair.

“Take off your pants,” Luke orders. Michael nods and takes off his pants, leaving him naked in front of Luke. Luke stares at him shamelessly while he takes off his boxers too.  
“You like doing what you’re told?” Luke asks. Michael flushes and his dick twitches.  
“Only when you do it,” he answers. Luke smiles and pats his lap.   
“Go get stuff and then come sit here, yeah?” he says and Michael stops breathing for a second. He nods and walks to his suitcase. He should probably have waited before he took off his clothes. He can’t find a condom soon enough and he nearly cheers when he finally finds it. When he gets back to where Luke is sitting on the couch now. Luke is slowly stroking himself and smiles at Michael when he sees him. He tosses the lube and condom towards Luke and Luke laughs before pulling him closer so that he’s hovering over Luke’s lap. Just like he had been with Calum.

“Were you jealous?” Michael asks as Luke opens the bottle of lube.  
“Jealous of Calum? A little,” Luke says casually and pushes one finger carefully in. Michael gasps and closes his eyes. He pushes his hand against Luke’s chest so that he doesn’t fall over.  
“It made me wonder how you would look in my lap. How you would feel,” Luke says and scissors his finger in and out before pushing in a second one. Michael moans high and loud and grabs Luke’s shoulder.  
“Feel good, baby?” he teases before pushing against his prostate and Michael gasps loudly before pushing his hips back against his fingers.  
“Hurry up,” Michael moans. Luke obeys and pushes a third finger in.  
“Aren’t you having a good time?” he teases.  
“I’m heaving a way better time once I’m on your dick,” he says annoyed and Luke laughs before pulling his fingers out.

He rolls on the condom and Michael can’t breathe he’s so excited. Luke stares at him with a smile.  
“You alright?” Michael nods.  
“Yeah, I just can’t wait. I really want this,” he confesses and Luke smiles fondly.   
“Come here then,” he whispers. Michael nods and lowers himself carefully. Luke’s arms are around his waist and Luke kisses his neck softly. Michael lets out a loud moan when he’s finally seated.  
“You feel so good, oh my god, Michael,” Luke groans and his nails dig into Michael’s skin.  
“Call me baby,” Michael orders with a bright red face. He lowers himself and pushes himself up again. He moans and Luke smiles.  
“You’re doing so good, baby,” Luke whispers in his ear and Michael moans and grinds his hips down faster.

“Fuck Luke,” he swears and Luke moans into his neck.  
“I’ll take you on a date,” Luke promises but Michael isn’t really listening. He can’t focus really when he feels so fucking good.   
“God,” he groans and speeds up his hips. He can feel his thighs burning already.  
“We’ll go for dinner somewhere. Somewhere fancy,” Luke carries on panting.  
“Shut up!” Michael says and presses his lips against Luke’s.  
“Shut up, fuck me, please,” he moans. Luke swears before grabbing Michael’s thighs and thrusting up. Michael is starting to feel close. He tightens his grip on Luke’s shoulders and lets out constant moans.  
“Shit Michael, I’m close, come please. I wanna see you come. Looks so good always,” he rambles and Michael can already feel it coming.  
“Oh my god,” he moans before coming. Luke closes his eyes and he squeezes Michael’s hips as he comes. They’re both panting for a minute and Michael gets off Luke’s lap when his legs start to ache.

“That was nice, guess it ain’t all bad if I’m honest,” Michael confesses. Luke laughs.  
“Thank Calum,” Luke says.  
“Don’t think he’ll appreciate it. Carry me to the showers my legs down work anymore,” Michael says. Luke rolls his eyes.  
“Anything for you, baby,” he says and Michael smiles and blushes. Baby. He likes that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a while to update bc school. anyway here ya go.  
> softandpersistent.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. There's gonna be a second part. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
